The Promise
by LinnaViana
Summary: Oh a long time ago, a girl made a promise, and now ...It's time to fulfill the promise.


_**Prologue**_

I was with my friend John were looking at the waiting room, the window outside the office of Mr. Ramiro. In the waiting room, a girl of seven years was reading a magazine, waiting to be called, and beside her was her mother.

John and I were looking at the girl with the utmost interest, when I said:

—Are you sure that it is the right person?

— I Have. — John said.

—And... How do you know which is the right person? — I asked.

— I dont know. — He said.

— What good that you know who is the right person. — I said, in shade of irony.

— You know I always hit. — He said, continuing the irony.

— And will be left for me to kidnap this girl ... — I thought loud and it felt like I was asking a question.

— Yes. — He said, thinking it was answering a question I had done.

— This wasn't a question. — warned.

— Will now pick up the girl, we have more thing to do! — John said, already losing patience.

I mad at John because of his impatience, looked at him with a skeptical look. But since I had no choice, I decided to enter the office.

The entry was exactly in the waiting room, the place where the girl was. I walked the way more discreet as possible, as if this were difficult.

I even being old, seem to have seven years of age. I'm white, sardines on the cheek, my eyes are a dark green tone and use clothes and green color also cozy.

When I joined nobody paid attention on me, as if I were the be the world's most useless. Less the little girl who stopped to read her magazine to observe me, but after a while stopped to watch me and went back to trying to read the magazine.

I sat beside her and started to pay attention on what was happening around me, when I looked at the window I was looking at the little girl, I realized that John was no longer there. So it seems he decided to flee, rather than give me support. After I realized this, I put the plan to work.

First, I started to get into the mind of the girl's mother. A woman very snobbish, and disinterested with the things that happen around them and who do not care that much to things. It was pretty easy to get into her mind since she was a common good, I did think that had an appointment now and that I couldn't lose and that would be okay to leave his daughter alone.

Second, I had all the people who were in the Office thought that I was her cousin and I and she had just received a ride of the mother, even though seven years doing with kids that age is odd let alone, to go to the dentist.

After that the rest was easy, I picked up the girl and take out of the Office would.

I felt lousy because of this, it was as if I were taking the children of someone who doesn't deserve. And in the moment of guilt, not knowing what to do, I spoke to the girl:

— Listen here girl, I had gone up there to kidnap you. But I felt guilty so I decided to make a promise with you.

-But why would kidnap me if you're my cousin? He asked the girl.

— I'm not your cousin, I managed his mind to you think I'm that. — I said.

— So what are you?A witch? — She asked curious.

— No, I'm not a witch. I'm an Elf. — I said bravo for having called me since everyone witch asks me if I am a witch and I am not.

— Now that you have discovered that I am not his cousin, we could get back to the subject of such a promise? — said I hopeful to get back to the subject.

— Wait, why you wanted to kidnap me? — said the girl, now afraid.

— To take it to where you need to be. — "I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, even if the sentence is kinda confusing.

— And why do I need to stay there? — said the girl, who it seems that has a huge craze of getting asked things something quite annoying.

— Can stop asking and leave me I talk about the pledge? — I said, already losing patience.

And she said rolling his eyes:

— Ta good, speak soon!That guy annoying you is? — said the girl further angering me.

— You promised that when making fourteen years will go to the place where I need to take you, and as proof of his promise will give me a lead from your hair. — I said.

— Ta good I promise. — said the girl doing with that make the promise, only lacked making the hair.

— Ok, now take a strand of hair. — said I already thinking about what I will do when I get the time to take it.

The girl pulled a strand of his hair and pulled out a big and Brown half curly and handed to me sealing the promise.

When the girl was coming home, I called and said:

— Bye girl.

And she turned and with a naive smile on his face, said:

— My name is no girl, my name is Alice, boy.

And I smiled enjoying myself with the joke unfunny and said:

— And my name isn't boy, my name is Luis.

And after that, the girl gave a nod of bye and went back to the dentist hopping around.

A few hours later I returned to the secret city of Beau, to talk with John ...

When I arrived, the John asked:

— Then, where's the girl?

— I made a promise with her. — I said, thinking that he was going to speak after I don't have long agreed.

— That promise? — He said interested.

— I promised to her that in seven years I'd take her to where she needs to go. — I said with fear of what he was going to speak.

— Great, so let's talk about the problem in seven years. — He said and then began to look at the city simply.

And I went back home, to see if I had something to do besides wait until seven years from now, as they have not had much to do in the city of the Elves.


End file.
